Bringing All The Girls V: Zoey's Horny Merry Chrstmas Party
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the 5th entry in the "Bringing All The Girls Series" as it's under a new co-writer as Hellflores co wrote it with me. Zoey invites her friends over for a Christmas Party, what happens when you combine Diaper Sex with Christmas? Let's find out. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This is a Geniuses Production! ENJOY!


Bringing All the Girls V: Zoey's Merry Horny Christmas Party

 **Apology: I would like to say that originally this was going to be a Halloween themed AB/DL All Girl Orgy as LeShawna was going to be the host, but thanks to a change of heart, this story is now going to be a Christmas themed AB/DL Orgy Fanfic hosted by Zoey, with Mike as the camera man. I apologize to anyone who was disappointed.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this fanfic was co-written by me and Hellflores as he RP'd this with me for the very first time. I am grateful because he was willing to do it with me and he helped me out so thanks a lot my man. Zoey invited** **Amy, Anne Maria, Bridgette, Blaineley, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Josee, Kelly, Kitty, Lindsay, LeShawna, Marley, MacArthur, Miles, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, and Taylor over to her and Mike's house for a Christmas Themed AB/DL Orgy and Sleepover.**

 **P.S. Mike and Zoey already had a baby, and they are married.**

 **THIS IS A GENIUSES PRODUCTION! ENJOY!**

It was December 11th 2017, two weeks before Christmas as Zoey invited Amy, Anne Maria (she's trying it out as Zoey wants to make amends with her), Bridgette, Blaineley, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo (Jo wants to make amends also), Josee, Kelly, Kitty, Lindsay, LeShawna, Marley, MacArthur, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, and Taylor over to her and Mike's house as the girls were mingling and having fun as they were wearing their diapers and Christmas sweaters, meanwhile Mike and Zoey were in their nursery/sex room as Mike had a video camera.

"So, Zoey, how do you feel about having this all girl party?" Mike asked Zoey.

"It feels amazing! All our friends are here. Plus, the fun is about to begin very soon." Zoey answered Mike.

"I know… plus I will videotape the whole thing. But do not forget, you're mine, Zoe Zoe." Mike said to Zoey and he winked at Zoey who laughed joyfully while blushing as well and the girls were still mingling and chatting away.

"I'm so happy Zoey invited us all, I sense this night will be full of love and fun." Dawn said to Bridgette.

"Same, it's always fun when we get together." Bridgette said to Dawn.

 _ **15 Minutes Later…**_

The girls were still talking until a little bell rang.

"Attention girls, I would love to welcome all of you to my girl-on-girl Christmas Party and Sleepover!" Zoey said as the girls cheered and applauded.

"Girls…the purpose of this orgy party and sleepover is to have fun with our girlfriends in our snuggly and soft diapers with making love, an even acting like babies, which was started by Heather. Anyway…the first person is…Anne Maria." Zoey said as the girls were surprised as Anne Maria was a bit shocked.

"Me? Okay." Anne Maria said before she walked up stairs to find Zoey and Mike.

"I'm surprised, that I'm first." Anne Maria said to Zoey.

"Hello Mike." Anne Maria said as Mike waved slowly.

"Yeah…but before we start, I would like to say I'm sorry for what happened during Season 4." Anne Maria said to Zoey.

"Me too, I overreacted, and I didn't know about Mike's condition back then." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"Same for me about not knowing about Mike's condition." Anne Maria replied back as they hugged.

"But to be honest, Mike is a hot guy." Anne Maria said as Mike laughed while blushing.

"He is." Zoey said in agreement.

"But tonight, it is just about me and my babies!" Zoey said as she and Anne Maria began to makeout passionately.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned out softly to started it off as Zoey and Anne Maria stripped off their holiday clothes revealing their baby shirts, and their diapers.

"Nice diaper." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"Thankies, same for you." Anne Maria replied back.

"Mine is Bambino Lavender with flowers, what is your diaper Anne Maria?" Zoey said and asked Anne Maria.

"Well…first off, I've been in the AB/DL thing for a week and it's been fun so far, and my diaper is a Bambino Diaper which is Purple like my bikini bottom with the Jersey Shore Logo as the tapings." Anne Maria answered Zoey.

"Very cute and hot!" Zoey said before she lay down on the floor.

"Now… lick mommy now! She wants baby to love her." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"Yes Mommy!" Anne Maria said as she started to crawl towards her area, and she started to lick Zoey's crotch…badly, hitting her lower lip.

"MMMMMMMM!" Anne Maria moaned and muffled.

"You can do better than that." Zoey said before she shoved Anne Maria's face all the way down to her area.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Anne Maria muffled and moaned as she was enjoying it, as she was rubbing her own area.

"GOOD BABY! KEEP IT UP! MOMMY WUVS THIS!" Zoey screamed in delight.

"MOMMY GONNA CUMISE, GONNA CUMSIES!" Zoey screamed out in pure delight as she was about to climax early but Anne Maria stopped.

"Aww, why you stop?" Zoey asked Anne Maria.

"Because baby want rubbies!" Anne Maria answered her.

"Okay!" Zoey said as she and Anne Maria started to rub their crotches like they were on fire.

"OHHHHHH!" Zoey and Anne Maria moaned out loudly.

"CUMSIES COMING! HAWDER!" Zoey shouted.

"YES MOMMY!" Anne Maria screamed in pure pleasure and delight as they were loving every bit of it, and then Mike used his left hand to film while he used his right hand to stroke his 11-inch hard and long paci softly.

"This is so awesome, Daddy likes what he's seeing." Mike said as the two girls were about to finally climax.

"GONNA SPLUISH!" Zoey and Anne Maria screamed as their cumsies shot all over their diapers, and their fingers as they shared it.

"Mmmmm…yummy." Both of them said as they kissed.

"Oh yes, mommy loves it." Zoey said before she grabbed a dark red two-headed dildo.

"Let's make more." Zoey said seductively and sexually.

"Yes Mommy." Anne Maria replied back as they began using it on their areas.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed in pleasure as Mike then started to stroke his hard-on really hard.

"YES, DADDY'S GONNA CUMSIES, SOON!" Mike shouted as it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed as he came all over Anne Maria and Zoey's faces as they swallowed it.

"Yummy." Both girls said as they got up.

"Merry Christmas." Anne Maria said as she and Zoey hugged.

"Merry Christmas to you." Zoey said as Anne Maria left, and Heather arrived.

"Hi, Zoey." Heather said to Zoey.

"Perfect, the Queen who started it." Zoey said as they started to makeout as Heather sported a dark red diaper with royal crowns on them as she stopped making out for a second.

"What happened to your tropical diaper?" Zoey asked her.

"I just didn't feel like wearing them today, just wanted to try something new." Heather answered her.

"Cool." Zoey said as they resumed making out and then Zoey started to suck on Heather's 36D Breasts.

"Mmmm…" Zoey moaned and muffled briefly and softly.

"Baby love it." Zoey said to Heather.

"YES! MORE ZOEY!" Heather said as she was horny and Zoey then started to rub Heather's diapered crotch really hard while Mike controlled his urges.

"Just watch, Mike… just watch." Zoey said sternly.

"You can pleasure yourself in your diaper, just Cumsies in it unless me and whoever the next girl or girls maybe might want your Cumsies, okies?" Zoey said and asked him.

"Okies!" Mike said as he started to stroke his baba very hard.

"Oh yeah." Mike said with complete pleasure in his voice.

"Let me fuck you first, please." Zoey said to Heather.

"Okies!" Heather replied back and Zoey placed the strap-on dildo over her diaper and it was huge with a throbbing 10-inch cock as Zoey began pounding her in the doggie style.

"OH YES! HAWDER PWEASE!" Heather shouted in baby talk.

"Yes, baby! Oh, goo goo ga! So good!" Zoey said in baby talk as she went harder and faster with the pounds as Heather began to rub her area.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Zoey screamed out.

"ME TOO!" Heather screamed out as Mike was about to climax also.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather and Zoey screamed as they climaxed at the same time and then they panted to regain their breath while Mike stopped stroking himself to prevent premature Cumsies as Heather and Zoey kissed.

"Merry Christmas." Heather said to Zoey.

"Merry Christmas, to you." Zoey said as Heather got cleaned up, and got her Christmas Sweater back on before she left, and then LeShawna arrived as she was arriving as Shawnie her AB/DL personality.

"Hi Zoey." Shawnie said to Zoey.

"Hey Shawnie." Zoey said as they began with a small kiss and then they started to makeout as they were now down to nothing but their diapers as Zoey was showing off her 32 B-Cup Breasts meanwhile LeShawna aka Shawnie had her 36-G Cup Boobs for Zoey to admire.

"Wow, Shawnie your boobies are beautiful." Zoey said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie said back to Zoey as they resumed making out as Shawnie licked Zoey's breasts.

"Oh yes! Pwease fuck me!" Zoey said as Shawnie grabbed a strap-on dildo and placed it over her diaper and Zoey plaid down before Shawnie began to pound the hell out of Zoey.

"Oh shit!" Mike said before he began to stroke himself very hard.

"I love it, Zoe Zoe!" Shawnie said as she kept it up as Zoey rubbed her area to stimulate herself.

"PWEASE KEEP FUCKING ME UP IN MY DIAPER SHAWNIE!" Zoey screamed out in absolute delight.

"GOO GA GII! GONNA CUMSIES NOT ONLY IN THIS STRAP-ON DILDO! BUT ALSO IN MY BIG GIRL DIAPER!" Shawnie shouted orgasmically.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN MY BIG BOY DIAPER AS WELL!" Mike shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed out in an orgasmic state as they began to pant.

"Thankies Shawnie, for doing an awesome job." Zoey said as she and Shawnie kissed before she left.

"We should changey." Mike and Zoey said as they changed each other's diapers.

"That's better." Mike and Zoey said to each other as they kissed before Gwen and Courtney arrived.

"Hey girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hi." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"You two are on my naughty and nice list, so here is a Christmas Present." Zoey said as she handed them Candy Cane themed strap-on dildoes.

"Now fuck me up." Zoey said as she bended doggy style before Gwen put one on and then Courtney got the other one on and they started penetrating Zoey as she was sucking on Gwen's Candy Cane while Courtney was pounding her from behind.

"OH YES!" Courtney screamed out in delight as she and Gwen shared a hot but brief tongue kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned softly.

"Good girl!" Gwen said.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Zoey moaned in pleasure while Gwen and Courtney kept fucking her until they switched places with Gwen fucking Courtney's area, while Zoey began fucking Courtney's face.

"THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS PARTY EVER!" Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"TOTES!" Zoey replied back.

"MMMMMMM!" Courtney moaned in pleasure and in agreement as Gwen and Zoey kept pounding and pleasuring her until they stopped and then they began doing a triple diaper grind by bumping each other's diapered areas.

"GONNA CUMSIES GIRLS! CUMSIES IS CLOSE!" Zoey shouted at Gwen and Courtney.

"YAH! CUMSIES IS WEALLY CLOSE!" Gwen and Courtney shouted back.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them were moaning while Mike was about to shoot his load all over them.

"GIRLS! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES! WHO WANTS SOME OF DADDY'S MILKY?" Mike asked and shouted as he was close.

"WE DO!" The girls answered him as they were about to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed and came inside of their diapered pussy as Mike came all over their faces, mouths, and chests.

"Merry Christmas girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney as they began to clean each other up.

"Merry Christmas, Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said as they changed each other, and shared a hug before they left and Lindsay arrived.

"Hi Zoey." Lindsay greeted Zoey.

"Hey Lindsay, why don't we make this a very merry Christmas." Zoey said to Lindsay.

"Okies." Lindsay said as she and Zoey began to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned softly as they began to scissors.

"Oh my! You're weally good." Lindsay said to Zoey.

"You too." Zoey said to Lindsay as they increased their pace as they resumed to makeout and scissor the hell out of each other like crazy.

"Daddy loves it." Mike said as he began to stroke it harder to keep it hard and he stopped as Lindsay and Zoey were about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed out in delight as they panted and kissed.

"Merry Christmas Zoey." Lindsay said to the red-head Indie Chick.

"Merry Christmas Lindsay." Zoey said as they kissed one more time before she left and Sierra arrived.

"Hey there Zoey." Sierra said to Zoey.

"Hi." Zoey said as she began to lick Sierra's diapered area.

"Oh! You're excited about it!" Sierra screamed in pleasure as Zoey stopped licking for a second.

"Yeah!" Zoey replied back as she resumed licking Sierra's pink area while she began rubbing her own.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! KEEP LICKING MY AREA!" Sierra shouted as Zoey kept at it until she stopped.

"Aww, why did you stop?" Sierra asked her.

"Because…I wanna 69 instead." Zoey said to Sierra as she started to babble and drool like an actual baby.

"Oooooooh, this bwings memories, a dwooly 69…deal." Sierra said as she and Zoey began licking each other's pink areas in the 69.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them were moaning and muffling as they were enjoying the hell out of it.

"Goo goo ga, tasty pussy!" Zoey said to Sierra.

"Thankies." Sierra replied back as they resumed licking each other's wet areas, and they also babbled, drool, moaned, and cooed during the session as Mike was playing with his baba.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Zoey screamed to Sierra.

"ME TOO!" Sierra squealed out to Zoey.

"Do it for Daddy!" Mike shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed as Mike came inside of his diaper, while Zoey and Sierra came inside of their mouths.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmmm…" Both of them swallowed each other's cumsies.

"Yummy Cumsies." Sierra and Zoey said as they got up.

"Merry Christmas." Sierra said to Zoey.

"You too." Zoey said to Sierra as they kissed, as Sierra left, and then Amy and Sammy, the twins arrived.

"Hey girls." Zoey said to Amy and Sammy.

"Hey Zoey!" Amy and Sammy said before they triple hugged each other.

"Merry Christmas." Zoey said to them.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Amy and Sammy said as they grabbed Candy-Cane Strap-On Dildoes as they placed it on their diapers.

"You two are on the naughty and nice list, now start fucking me." Zoey said as Amy was pounding Zoey's pussy while Sammy was pounding her ass.

"OH YES! You two keep fucking me!" Zoey shouted at the twins to keep penetrating her.

"YES ZOEY!" The twins cooperated to Zoey as they kept pounding while Mike stroked his hard 11-inch cock.

"Oh yeah, keep fucking her really good and hawd." Mike said as the twins did so as they stopped and then Zoey took control as she was given Amy's strap-on as Zoey then pounded her ass while Sammy was giving her twin sister oral sex.

"Who's been a bad baby girl?" Sammy asked Amy, then Sammy released Amy so she can answer.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy moaned as Zoey was still pounding away.

"I AM!" Amy screamed out in pain and in pleasure.

"Good sis." Sammy said as she placed her candy cane back in her older twin sister's mouth as they kept it up until Zoey had an idea.

"Who wants to do a Twiple 69?" Zoey asked the twins as then the three stopped.

"WE DO!" The twins answered her as then the three began to babble and drool as the three began to lick each other's areas as Amy was licking Zoey's area, Zoey was licking Sammy's area, and Sammy was licking Amy's area.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" All three of them were moaning, and cooing like bad babies as Mike was still rubbing his diapered crotch.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Mike groaned and grunted as he came inside of his diaper.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" All three of them screamed, moaned, and cooed as the three came inside of each other's mouths and they swallowed each other's Cumsies.

"That was fun!" Zoey said to Amy and Sammy.

"Yeah!" The twins replied back as they cleaned up and changed each other as Mike changed his diaper and then the twins left, as Emma and Kitty arrived.

"Hi Zoey." Emma and Kitty said to Zoey.

"Hi girls, let's have fun." Zoey said as the three started to makeout while Zoey licked Kitty's diapered area, while Emma grabbed a dildo and started to use it on herself.

"OHHH! THIS IS SO HOT!" Emma screamed out in happiness and glee.

"ALMOST AS HOT AS NOAH FUCKING IN YM DIAPERED PUSSY!" Emma screamed out again.

"Same thing for Mickey sis!" Kitty said in agreement to Emma as Zoey stopped licking her.

"Girls, wanna use a twiple-headed dildo?" Zoey asked Emma and Kitty.

"YAH!" Emma and Kitty answered as Zoey crawled sexually and grabbed a green triple-headed dildo as they began using it and Mike stopped stroking his hard-on for good.

"How does this feel girls?" Zoey asked them.

"SO GOOD! AND SO HOT!" Emma and Kitty answered her.

"GOOD! CUMSIES IS COMING! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Zoey screamed euphorically.

"US TOO!" Kitty and Emma screamed out.

"OHHHHH YEEEEEEEES!" All three of them screamed as they came onto the dildo and onto their diapers as they panted.

"Merry Christmas, Sisters." Zoey said to Emma and Kitty.

"Merry Christmas." Emma and Kitty said before they left and Bridgette arrived.

"Hi Bridgette, good to see you again." Zoey said to the surfer chick.

"Hey." Bridgette said as they were hugging, and they kissed before they began to makeout as Zoey rubbed Bridgette's diapered crotch.

"Mmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned as Bridgette did the same to Zoey's diapered area.

"Like that?" Bridgette asked Zoey.

"Hell yeah." Zoey answered Bridgette and they stopped rubbing but now they started to grind each other's diapered areas in the scissors.

"MMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned softly as they were enjoying it.

"How do you wike this?" Zoey asked Bridgette.

"SO AWESOME! LIKE RIDING GEOFFY! OR RIDING THE WAVES!" Bridgette shouted in sexual glee.

"Repeat after Mommy say "I'm a slutty diaper wearing surfer chick, who deserve to be fucked in diapers this Christmas by the sexiest Diaper wearing Indie Chick ever! who deserve to be fucked in diapers this Christmas by the sexiest Diaper wearing Indie Chick ever!", repeat that right now!" Zoey said and commanded Bridgette.

"Okies Mommy!" Bridgette said before she began following Zoey's order.

"I'm a slutty diaper wearing surfer chick who deserve to be fucked in diapers this Christmas by the sexiest Diaper wearing Indie Chick ever!" Bridgette shouted with complete compliance.

"Good baby!" Zoey said as she then grabbed a double-headed dildo.

"Do you want to use it with Mommy?" Zoey asked Bridgette.

"Yeah!" Bridgette answered as they began to use it on their areas as they felt like it was on fire.

"OHHHHHHH! SO HOT!" Both of them shouted at the same time as their climax was about to happen.

"OHHHH! CUMSIES COMING!" Zoey shouted with pleasure and delight.

"Same here!" Bridgette responded back as it started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came over the toy as they panted for a second.

"How was that?" Zoey asked Bridgette.

"So, soothing. Merry Christmas." Bridgette answered before they kissed and they cleaned up, and then Dakota arrived.

"Hey Besties!" Dakota and Zoey said to each other as they hugged, before they started to kiss and makeout briefly before Zoey grabbed a strap-on dildo as it was 9 inches and black.

"You fuck me first, then I'll fuck you. Deal?" Zoey negotiated a deal.

"Deal." Dakota answered as she placed it on over her diaper and she started to pound Zoey's area.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Zoey moaned in pleasure and delight.

"Who's such a diaper slut?" Dakota asked Zoey.

"I AM!" Zoey answered her.

"Good! Now repeat this back please? Say "I wuv being fucked by my besties fwiend in the whole wide world while wearing diapeys!" Say it." Dakota commanded Zoey to do so.

"Okies, besties." Zoey replied back.

"I absolutely WUV being FUCKED by my besties fwiend in the Whole Wide WORLD! Ahhhh! While wearing diapeys!" Zoey said before she began to rub her area.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Zoey moaned out loudly.

"Good slutty baby." Dakota replied back and then the two switched and this time, Zoey was now pounding her ass really hard.

"Who's been a naughty sexy baby?" Zoey asked Dakota.

"I'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY BABY, PUNISH ME EVEN MORE! GOO GOO GA GI!" Dakota answered her in baby talk.

"Good!" Zoey said to her.

"Mike, stroke your baba…now!" Zoey said to Mike as he did what he was told.

"I want you answer something." Zoey said to Dakota.

"Okies, Mommy." Dakota said to her.

"Do you wuv being fucked by your diaper wearing mommy who is also your diapey wearing bestie fwiend in front of the Whole Wide World while wearing diapers? Aren't you also gonna Cumsies in your diaper for Mommy?" Zoey asked Dakota in baby talk.

"YES! I absolutely luv being fucked by my diaper wearing mommy who's also my diapey wearing bestie fwiend in front of the Whole Wide World while wearing diapers! And yes, I'm going to cumsies for my sexy diaper wearing Mommy!" Dakota answered her.

"Good!" Zoey said before she began to thrust her even harder until the climax was about to happen.

"CUMSIES COMING!" Zoey screamed out.

"Same here!" Mike screamed as he was still stroking his hard paci and then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three screamed, moaned, and groaned as they climaxed in their diapers and they changed.

"Merry Christmas, Zoey." Dakota said as she left and The Cadets arrived.

"FREEZE! You're under arrest, for being too damn cute and sexy!" MacArthur said as Zoey put her hands up and blushed.

"Uh-oh, whatever am I going to do?" Zoey asked MacArthur while Sanders came in with handcuffs and handcuffed her with her hands behind her back.

"Don't fret. There is one thing that can prevent you from going to jail, and that is taking some punishment courtesy of us, and this is our form of police brutality." Sanders said as she and MacArthur took off each other's pants revealing their diapers, as they got strap-on dildos as they were black and long. 11-inches in length, 4 inches in width.

"Deal." Zoey said to The Cadets.

"Good, now let the punishment begin." MacArthur said as they started to pound Zoey as MacArthur was pounding her butt while Sanders was pounding her area.

"Ohhh!" Zoey moaned and screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Like it though?" MacArthur asked Zoey.

"I LOVE IT! Keep fucking me until I cumsies all over my sexy diaper!" Zoey screamed at the cadets.

"Yes Ma'am!" The cadets replied as they kept pounding pace.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed even louder.

"ALMOST THERE!" Sanders and MacArthur screamed out.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Zoey screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed as they began to pant.

"Am…I…free?" Zoey asked MacArthur and Sanders.

"Yes." Sanders said to Zoey.

"Yep." MacArthur said as she uncuffed Zoey from the handcuffs.

"Merry Christmas Zoey." Sanders and MacArthur said as they left.

"Thankies." Zoey said before Sky arrived.

"Merry Christmas." Sky said to Zoey as they hugged then began to makeout.

"Merry Christmas, Sky, I heard that you're very athletic, right?" Zoey asked her.

"Yes." Sky answered her.

"So, I'm thinking of a sex game that we can play." Zoey said to Sky.

"Oooooh, tell me." Sky said to Zoey.

"Humpies then scissor, how does that sound?" Zoey offered to Sky.

"Yay!" Sky cheered as she and Zoey started to hump each other's diapered areas.

"Ohhhh! Baby wuv it!" Sky said to Zoey.

"Mommy wuv it too!" Zoey said to Sky as Mike began to rub his diapered crotch.

"I bet daddy wuvs it too, don't you Daddy?" Zoey said and asked Mike.

"Yea, daddy wuvs it, don't stop!" Mike said as he kept going as Sky and Zoey switched to scissors.

"Ohhh! Baby feew wet, very wet!" Zoey said in baby talk.

"Cumsies coming soon!" Sky shouted out.

"Make Mommy Cumsies!" Zoey screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they came into their diapers, and their diapered areas as well.

"How was that?" Zoey asked her.

"So athletic, sexy, and fun." Sky said as she and Zoey hugged and kissed as Mike gave them Gold Medals.

"Merry Christmas Zoey!" Sky said to Zoey.

"Merry Christmas Sky!" Zoey said as Sky left and Blaineley arrived wearing her nurse's uniform.

"Merry Christmas Zoey." Blaineley said to Zoey as they hugged.

"Merry Christmas Nurse Blaineley." Zoey said as they started to makeout.

"Do I need to be checked out?" Zoey asked her.

"Yes, you do!" Blaineley answered her as they kept making out until she grabbed Zoey's diapered area and began to lick it.

"Ohhhh, baby want more wuving." Zoey said with pleasure in her voice.

"Mmmmmmm!" Blaineley muffled and moaned as she kept licking until she stopped.

"I found the problem." Blaineley said to Zoey.

"So, what's wrong Nurse?" Zoey asked her.

"Nurse needs to know how tight baby is." Blaineley said as she grabbed a doubled-headed dildo and began to use it on both of their areas.

"Ohhh!" Blaineley moaned out.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Nurse! BABY WUV IT SO MUCH!" Zoey screamed out in pure delight as they kept using it and the two kept making out while using the toy and they were about to climax.

"Ahhhh!" Both of them screamed as their climax happened.

"I was very tight apparently." Zoey said to Blaineley.

"Yes, you were." Blaineley said as they cleaned up as she left and then Zoey changed her diaper as Scarlett arrived.

"Greetings, Zoey." Scarlett said to Zoey.

"I have something that will make our turn very hot." Scarlett said to Zoey.

"Ooooh! Tell me, pwease!" Zoey asked Scarlett.

"Gladly." Scarlett said as she pulled out cream and a strap on.

"This will make more Cumsies while we take turns fucking our diapey areas." Scarlett said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered ecstatically as Scarlett placed some of the cream on Zoey's area, then on her strap-on as Scarlett placed the strap on on her diaper.

"It's time." Scarlett said.

"YAY! MOMMY GETS POUNDED FIRST!" Zoey said as Scarlett started to pound her in the doggy style position.

"Oh yes, does Mommy wuv being fucked by baby?" Scarlett asked Zoey.

"Yes, Mommy wuvs being fucked by Baby, Fuck Mommy Hawder Pwease!" Zoey screamed and shouted in pleasure.

"With pweasure!" Scarlett said as she groped Zoey and pounded her even harder like she was a wrecking ball.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! SO HAWD!" Zoey moaned and screamed out as she was panting like a dog and Mike was stroking his hard cock still.

"Wish I was fucking you, baby." Mike said to Zoey.

"You will on Christmas Night." Zoey said to Mike as she was being pounded by Scarlett like crazy.

"AWESOME!" Mike shouted.

"Baby's gonna cumsies!" Scarlett shouted.

"MOMMY'S GONNA CUMSIES!" Zoey shouted back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came at the same time as they switched and now Zoey got the strap-on and started to pound Scarlett in the missionary.

"How do ya like it? When Mommy fucks Baby in Diapeys huh?" Zoey asked her.

"Baby wuv it when Mommy-OH! FUCK BABY IN HER DIAPEYS! OHHHH! BABY WANT MOMMY TO GO HAWDER!" Scarlett screamed out.

"YES BABY!" Zoey said as she started prowling onto Scarlett's wet, and hot diapered area like a cheetah.

"OHHHH YES! YES!" Zoey screamed out in delight.

"CUMSIES COMING!" Scarlett said as they kissed and madeout as they also climaxed all over the strap-on dildo, and all over their diapers.

"Mmmmmm…" Both of them moaned softly.

"Merry Christmas." Both of them said to each other as they kissed, and cleaned up, as Scarlett left and Jasmine arrived.

"G'day Zoey." Jasmine greeted Zoey.

"Hey Jasmine." Zoey said as they kissed and then Jasmine pinned her down.

"Baby Jasmine wants to hunt for Mummy's hot coochie!" Jasmine said as she crawled sexually before she founded it and started to suck on it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed in pleasure.

"OHHHHHH! MOMMY WUVS THIS! MOMMY WANT BABY TO SUCK HER HAWDER! PWEASE!" Zoey said as she was loving it so far before Jasmine soon sucked, licked, and finger fucked Zoey like crazy.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Jasmine muffled and moaned.

"Now baby wants to humpies!" Jasmine said to Zoey.

"YAY!" Zoey cheered as they began humping each other's diapered areas and they started to tongue kiss each other.

"MMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned softly.

"Cute Diaper, what is it?" Zoey asked her.

"It's a Rearz Safari Nappy with the cutest logos, and new animal fwiends all over my nappy." Jasmine answered Zoey.

"Adorable as hell! Mine is a white Bambino Lavender Diaper with flowers." Zoey said to Jasmine.

"Adorable!" Jasmine said as they kept humping and bumping each other.

"KEEP FUCKING MOMMY IN MY DIAPER!" Zoey shouted.

"KEEP FUCKING BABY GIRL IN MY NAPPY!" Jasmine shouted as they kept it up.

"I WUV YOU SO MUCH MUMMY!" Jasmine said to Zoey.

"MOMMY WUV YOU TOO!" Zoey said as they kept humping until they were about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Both of them screamed out as they climaxed and they panted.

"Merry Christmas Zoey." Jasmine said to Zoey.

"Merry Christmas Jasmine." Zoey said as Jasmine left, and Izzy pinned Zoey to the floor.

"OH, Izzy!?" Zoey said as she was surprised and turned on.

"Hey hey!" Izzy greeted Zoey.

"Baby Izzy needs to fuck! Pwease, mommy?" Izzy asked Zoey giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Awwww, okay but Mommy fucks baby next, okies?" Zoey asked Izzy.

"Okies!" Izzy answered Zoey as she started pounding her with a green strap-on which is 11 inches.

"Ohhhhh!" Zoey moaned out in pleasure.

"You like this Mommy?" Izzy asked her.

"MOMMY WUVS IT, HAWDER!" Zoey shouted as Izzy increased her pounding speed as Zoey rubs her breasts and sucks on them.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she liked it.

"Izzy wuvs fucking Mommy!" Izzy said as she kept up with her pounds until she stopped.

"Now, baby Izzy wants you to fuck me on my ass!" Izzy said to Zoey who was a bit worn out.

"Okies!" Zoey said as she placed the strap-on dildo, on her diaper and began to pound Izzy.

"OH! Baby weally tight." Zoey said to Izzy.

"BABY WUVS IT!" Izzy shouted in pure delight.

"Good baby, now repeat after me say "Fuck me Mommy, fuck me in diapers until we Cumsies" Say that for Mommy." Zoey said to Izzy.

"FUCK ME MOMMY, FUCK ME IN DIAPERS UNTIL WE CUMSIES THIS WHOLE PLACE!" Izzy said in baby talk.

"Now that's a cute and sexy baby, you are!" Zoey said as she increased her pace to a point where she was going faster and faster.

"CUMSIES COMING!" Zoey screamed out.

"HERE IT COMES!" Izzy shouted out back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came inside their diapers while Zoey also came on the toy as well as they started to pant to regain their breath, then they cleaned up and changed each other's diapers.

"Merry Christmas." Izzy and Zoey said to each other as Izzy left and Marley arrived.

"Merry Christmas, Zoey." Marley said to Zoey.

"Merry Christmas, Marley." Zoey said back as they kissed.

"Showtime for Mommy." Marley said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey said as the lights dimmed down and then "Lights" by Journey began to play as Marley began to strip as she took off her Christmas Sweater revealing her sexy baby shirt.

"SEXY!" Zoey said in her head as she was blushing and she grabbed a dildo and started to use it on her area.

"Just for you Mommy." Marley said as she started with a sexy but slow lap dance.

"Mmmmmmmm… you like it." Marley said to Zoey who was loving every bit of it.

"Mommy wuv it, ohhhhh!" Zoey moaned as Marley kept dancing.

"The only other person I would do this for, is my fiancé Scott." Marley said to Zoey.

"Cool! Now stop dancing and have diaper sex with Mommy!" Zoey said to her.

"Okies Mommy!" Marley said as she and Zoey started having diaper sex by humping each other's diapered crotches as Mike finally started to stroke his hard baba once again.

"Nice." Mike said softly.

"Mmmmm, Mommy softy." Marley said as she was loving having sex with Zoey.

"Baby is too… MMMMM!" Zoey said as she also moaned and licked her lips.

"I wuv your diaper also Mommy." Marley said to Zoey.

"Thankies, same for your diaper." Zoey replied back to Marley.

"Now keep humpies with me Mommy!" Marley said as she and Zoey kept it up and they started to scissors.

"Mommy? Do you wuv it when I fuck your diapey pussy?" Marley asked Zoey driving her almost to the sexual breaking point.

"Yas! Mommy wuvs it when all my babies fuck my diapey pussy, even you, Mar-Bear!" Zoey said to Marley.

"YAY!" Marley cheered as the two scissors even harder and they were close to their climax.

"CUMSIES IS COMING!" Marley screamed out to Zoey.

"Good... GO HAWDER, BABY MAR-BEAR!" Zoey shouted at Marley.

"Yes, mommy!" Marley screamed out as the two began to rub each other's coochies during the scissoring and soon they came hard.

"AHHHHH! YES!" Marley and Zoey screamed as they panted.

"Good baby." Zoey said as the two kissed, and they cleaned up as Marley left and Josee arrived.

"Bon Jour Zoey." Josee said to Zoey.

"Hello Josee, let's French it up." Zoey said as they began their session by French Kissing, and they were making out and rubbing each other's diapered butts and diaper areas.

"My diaper is pure gold and so is my cumsies." Josee whispered into Zoey's ear.

"Weally… then let Mommy see." Zoey said as she grabbed a dildo and began using it on her area.

"Baby wuv it?" Zoey asked her.

"Yes! Baby wuv it so much!" Josee answered her.

"It's Fantastique MOMMY!" Josee screamed out.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Zoey muffled as she started to lick Josee's area adding onto the intense sexual pleasure with the dildo as she was also fingerfucking her area as well.

"THIS FEELS SO GOOD! ESPECIALLY ON MY DIAPER! MY GOLDEN DIAPER!" Josee screamed out as she was loving it as Zoey stopped licking but she kept using the toy and fingering her.

"Now scream for Mommy as Cumsies is Cwose for you." Zoey said as Josee was moaning.

"OH YES! BABY JOSEE IS CUMSIES SOON! WUV BABY, MAMA ZOEY… WUV ME SO MUCH!" Josee shouted and screamed.

"Okies." Zoey said as she went harder and faster and Josee was actually close.

"Golden Cumsies is Coming…AHHHHHH!" Josee screamed as she shot her Golden Cumsies all over Zoey's face and mouth as Zoey licked the Golden Cumsies from her face and swallowed it.

"Mmmmmm…Yummy." Zoey said to Josee.

"Thankies Mommy, now let's fuck each other like crazy." Josee said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as she and Josee scissors like crazy rubbing their coochies like fire.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! YES!" Zoey screamed out in delight.

"Hawder mama, HAWDER!" Josee shouted out.

"YES, baby!" Zoey shouted back as she and Josee kept it up.

"GONNA CUMSIES MAMA!" Josee screamed out.

"CUMSIES TIME BABY!" Zoey said as she and Josee were about to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them climaxed as they came in their diapered areas, their diapers, and on their fingers and hands as they cleaned up and changed each other's diapers.

"Merry Christmas." Josee said to Zoey.

"Merry Christmas to you also." Zoey replied back as she left and then Taylor and Kelly arrived.

"Merry Christmas Zoey." Kelly and Taylor said to Zoey.

"Merry Christmas, girls. What would you like to do?" Zoey asked them.

"How about Baby Zoey and I fuck Baby Taylor here?" Kelly said.

"I would wuv that, especially my Mommy fucking me, and my fwiend Zoey fucking me also in a threesome." Taylor said as she was giddy.

"Good." Zoey said as Kelly and Zoey grab two strap-ons and placed them on, over their diapers as Kelly was about to fuck her face as Zoey was about to pound her diapered area from behind as they began pounding.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Taylor moaned in delight.

"GOOD GIRL!" Zoey said.

"Who's been a bad baby girl?" Kelly asked Taylor as she stopped so Taylor can answer.

"I've been a bad baby girl Mommy, now keep fucking me!" Taylor said as they resumed.

"Your diaper looks hot Kelly." Zoey said to Kelly.

"Thankies." Kelly replied back.

"No problem, what is the diaper?" Zoey asked her.

"A combination of Bambinos and Snuggies with Dollar Signs." Kelly said as she kept fucking Taylor in the mouth while Zoey kept on plowing Taylor in her area.

"Sounds sexy Kelly." Zoey said to Kelly.

"MmmmmMmmm!" Taylor muffled as Kelly stopped fucking her face so she can speak again.

"Less talky! More fucky! Baby wants to be fucked hawd!" Taylor said to her Mom Kelly and to her friend Zoey.

"Okay baby." Zoey said as she and Kelly swapped, Zoey fucked Taylor's ass while Kelly plows her area.

"Ohhhh! So sexy and tight!" Zoey said to Taylor.

"HAWDER GIRLS! HAWDER UNTIL WE CUMSIES!" Taylor said as Kelly and Zoey then kept pounding until they stopped as Zoey had an idea.

"Awww, why did you stop?" Kelly and Taylor asked her.

"Twiple 69?" Zoey responded back with a question.

"Okies." Kelly and Taylor said to Zoey.

"You two call me Mommy now." Zoey said to them.

"Okies Mommy." The two said as the three started to each other's areas making them close to climax.

"Goo, ga, gi, mommy wuv her babies." Zoey said in baby talk to Kelly and Taylor.

"We wuv you too Mommy!" Kelly and Taylor replied back as they resumed licking.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" All three of them screamed as they came inside of each other's mouths and faces as they cleaned up their faces.

"It was fun girls." Zoey said to Taylor and Kelly.

"Agreed." Taylor and Kelly replied back.

"I felt young again." Kelly said to Zoey.

"Me too! Especially with my real-life Mommy doing it with me." Taylor said as they hugged.

"Merry Christmas!" Taylor and Kelly said as she left, and Jo arrived to the surprise of Zoey.

"Jo?! What are you doing here?" Zoey asked her.

"Helmet Hair asked me to come, besides it feels kinda nice wearing these diapers though." Jo said as she took off her sweatpants revealing her diaper which was white and it was like an ABU Rebel Diaper but instead of black skull and crossbones, there are black dumbbells and weights.

"Nice diaper." Zoey said to Jo.

"Thanks." Jo said as she and Zoey looked at each other.

"Well… since you are here. What would you like to do?" Zoey asked Jo.

"How about I fuck mommy until she cumsies very badly!" Jo answered her.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Zoey moaned softly.

"Please…do it now!" Zoey said as they started to makeout passionately as Jo grabbed a Strap-on Dildo and it was gray as she placed it over her diaper as she then began to plunge right into Zoey's area.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Too hard?" Jo asked Zoey who nodded up and down signaling yes.

"Too bad, because Mommy! You need to be punished." Jo said with a stern tone as she had an evil smile on her face.

"Yes, Mommy has been a bad naughty diaper slut!" Zoey said to Jo.

"I need to be punished very hawd!" Zoey said seductively to Jo.

"Okies!" Jo said as she began to pound her really hard into Zoey's area.

"GOOD BABY JO! KEEP IT UP! PWETEND THIS IS AN BABY EXERCISE!" Zoey said in baby talk.

"OKIES!" Jo said as then started doing the missionary as she also started doing a style of it where she is doing pushups on her area hard that her area was tearing up a bit but she was enjoying it.

"OHHHHHH! CUMSIES COMING! HAWDER, JO!" Zoey screamed out to Jo.

"OKIES!" Jo screamed out as she and Zoey made out like crazy as Zoey soon then climaxed over their diapers, and all over the strap-on.

"So… Good!" Zoey said to Jo.

"Thankies." Jo said as they hugged and tongue kissed once more as they cleaned up and changed each other's diapers.

"Sorry that I was does a bitch during season 4, and during all-stars I was even more of a bitch to you and I'm sorry about that." Jo apologized to Zoey for her actions.

"I forgive you." Zoey said as she and Jo hugged.

"Merry Christmas." Zoey and Jo said as Jo grabbed her sweatpants and left as Miles arrived.

"Merry Christmas, Zoey!" Miles said to her.

"Merry Christmas, Miles!" Zoey replied back as they two hugged and kissed as they began rubbing their diapered areas together.

"Mmmmm!" Miles said as she moaned softly while she even licked her lips.

"Your diapey is so soft!" Miles complimented Zoey.

"Thankies, so is yours." Zoey replied back as they kept on rubbing and then Zoey started to do humpies with Miles.

"YES! Hawder, Zoey!" Miles shouted in pleasure and delight.

"Yes, Miles, Yes!" Zoey said as they kept the Humpies up while Mike was stroking himself.

"You two are doing gweat!" Mike said to Miles and Zoey.

"Thankies!" Zoey and Miles said to Mike.

"You wuv this Baby Miles?" Zoey asked her.

"Yes, Zoey! Baby Miles wuvs this so much!" Miles answered Zoey.

"Good." Zoey replied back before she pulled Miles up for a kiss as they humped even harder.

"My god! This is hot!" Mike said as he was rubbing his baba slowly.

"Oh, cumsies coming!" Zoey said as she was near her climax.

"YES! YES! CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY, MOMMY ZOEY!" Miles shouted out.

"HERE IT CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY TOO!" Zoey shouted as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came, and they panted, hugged, and kissed.

"Merry Christmas." Both of them said to each other as Miles left, and then Dawn arrived.

"I am the last one, Zoey." Dawn said to Zoey.

"Okay then, Dawn." Zoey said as she and Dawn started it off with a French kiss as Zoey grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"Lay down for me, pwease?" Zoey asked Dawn.

"Yes, Zoey." Dawn said as she lay down while Zoey placed the strap-on dildo over her diaper and began to fuck the moonchild.

"Ohhh!" Dawn moaned softly as she and Zoey kissed again while Zoey increased the pace of how hard she would fuck Dawn.

"Oh yes!" Mike said as he stroked his shaft really hard.

"KEEP FUCKING ME! KEEP FUCKING ME UP IN DIAPEYS MOMMY ZOEY!" Dawn screamed out in delight.

"I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" Dawn shouted out in happiness.

"Mommy wuvs you too!" Zoey replied back as she kept up the pounding until they started to scissors as Mike was stroking his shaft really hard.

"Ohhhhhh! We wuv you so much!" Zoey and Dawn said to Mike.

"Daddy wuvs you both too!" Mike replied back as he was stroking it even harder.

"Cumsies coming soon?" Mike asked them.

"YES!" Zoey answered him.

"WE ARE CLOSE!" Dawn shouted as well.

"HERE IT COMES!" Mike screamed out as all three of them climaxed with Zoey and Dawn making out.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned as they finished making out.

"Merry Christmas, Dawn. Call everyone for me." Zoey said to Dawn.

"Yes, Mommy Zoey and Merry Christmas." Dawn said as she left the room and she whistled the girls to come in as they entered.

"So, girls...before we go to the holliest jolliest finale ever, I want to know how did I do? Was I good? You can answer me honestly." Zoey said to the girls.

"Amazing and so sexy!" The girls said to Zoey.

"Awww, thank you." Zoey said back to the girls.

"Let's thank Mike for filming the whole thing." Zoey said to the girls.

"Thalia Mike." Zoey and the Girls said to him as it was in Greek meaning "Thank You"

"You're welcome." Mike said to everyone.

"Now girls… time for the grand finale… It's holly jolly orgy time!" Zoey said as she and all of the girls cheered as the finale began.

All the girls started doing stuff from scissoring each other, to fucking each other with dildos and strap ons, as many others did humpies with their pussy and asses and soon enough all the girls crawled to Zoey and kissed and licked her area.

"Yes! Give Mama Zoey some love please." Zoey said to the girls.

"Yes Mommy!" The girls said back to her as they were stating to rub, finger, and even lick her area while Mike was stroking his hard shaft.

"Dear Holy God!" Mike shouted as he was deep into probably his 9th or 10th climax, I have lost count to be honest.

"CUMSIES COMING SOON GIRLS!" Zoey shouted.

"YAY!" The girls cheered as before longer, Zoey and the girls were about to climax for the final time.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPEYS!" All of the girls, including Zoey screamed out.

"SAME FOR ME!" Mike said as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of them screamed as the girls and Mike climaxed everywhere all over the sex room/nursery and the birds outside of Mike and Zoey's house on a tree branch were disturbed by the noise as everyone panted.

"So much Cumsies… so much love to Zoey… I wuv the holidays." Mike said as he was about to pass out because he was tired.

"How was that girls?" Zoey asked the girls.

"Awesome." The girls answered right back.

"Good, now before we go…I'm supposed to pick the next host, and it's LeShawna." Zoey said as she and the girls cheered.

"That's right y'all!" LeShawna said.

"And this one is going to take place on Halloween!" LeShawna said to the camera once more.

"We gotta go, so for all of us…Merry Christmas and Happy New Year." Zoey said as Mike turned off the camera, everyone changed and went to asleep immediately.

 **THANKS GOES TO HELLFLORES FOR EVERYTHING!**

 **THE NEXT TIME THE GIRLS ARE BACK TOGETHER IS WHEN LESHAWNA INVITES THEM TO HER HOUSE FOR A HORNY, HALLOWEEN PARTY IN BRINGING ALL THE GIRLS VI: LESHAWNA'S SEXY HALLOWEEN.**

 **THIS HAS BEEN A GENIUSES PRODUCTION!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
